Systems for connecting data cables generally include standardized racks and panels, such as 1RU or 2RU high panels, supporting multiple separate electrical connections to accommodate the data cables. Typically, the electrical connections are provided by modular plugs and jacks, presently standardized as the RJ-45 connection system. There is also a large connector, the RJ-21, which has several ports. Multiple separate connections are required due to the speed of the data, the need to reduce EMI radiation, and the need to minimize cross-talk between adjacent lines in the same connector.
Conventional jacks either provide only a single port, i.e. 8 contacts, of connection or are bulky and therefore are incapable of terminating the required density of ports within the space of a 1RU panel. In addition, increases in the data speed and the new requirements of carrying power over Ethernet networks requires higher connector performance not provided by the conventional jacks. A need exists for a connector with improved electrical performance and a higher density of interconnects within a 1RU panel. The existing designs cannot accommodate the required components for higher performance, such as magnetic cores for safety isolation.
Examples of conventional connection systems and connectors include U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,343 to Ferentz; U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,244 to Fogg et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,957 to Kuo et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,911 to Boutros et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,236 to Kan; U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,743 to Kuo; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,794 to Lindman, the subject matter of each of which is incorporated by reference in their entirety.